


Breakfast in Bed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day is special in the Snape-Potter household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Lilyseyes. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Breakfast in Bed 

~

Rolling over, Harry reached for Severus, opening his eyes when he found an empty spot beside him. “Severus?” he called out.

When he got no answer he frowned. Summoning his dressing gown, he got out of bed and went in search of Severus. 

Following the voices, he approached the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to survey the scene before him. 

Severus was standing over the stove, stirring something that looked like syrup. Meanwhile, Lily Luna was pouring juice from a carafe into a glass, her face set with concentration, her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth as she worked. She was utterly adorable.

James was placing rashers of bacon on dishes, and Albus Severus was watching the oven inside which Harry could just see bread toasting. 

“Hurry up,” Al said, not turning around. “Dad’s going to wake up soon and we need to have this ready.” 

“We shall,” said Severus. “But you are correct, we should redouble our efforts.” 

Drawing back, Harry couldn’t help but grin when Severus began chivvying the kids along, helping them in their tasks with little touches of magic. Then, before anyone spotted him, he tiptoed back into the bedroom and slipped into bed. 

And it was none too soon. Within a minute Severus was walking in, the children and a large tray trailing after him. “Harry,” he murmured.

Pretending he’d just woken up, Harry stretched theatrically as he sat up. “What’s going on? What have you done?” he asked. 

“We made you Valentine’s Day breakfast, Daddy,” said Lily Luna, crawling into the bed and into Harry’s lap. “I poured the juice!” 

“Did you?” Harry smiled as James and Al sat on the edge of the bed and the tray settled in front of him. “Oh my goodness, it’s a feast! I hope you’re all planning to eat some of this.” 

“Brilliant,” declared James, snagging some toast.

Al slapped his hand. “Dad has to start first, you pillock!”

“It’s fine,” Harry said, taking his own toast and a piece of bacon. “Go ahead and eat. As I said, this is more than enough for all of us.”

As the kids began to eat, Severus said, “We thought a Valentine’s Day breakfast in bed would be a nice surprise for you. The children came up with the idea and I agreed to assist.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, dad,” James mumbled around the food in his mouth. 

Al at least was a bit more civilised, swallowing before he, too, wished Harry a happy Valentine’s Day. Lily just cuddled closer as she munched her toast. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. To his surprise, his eyes began to prickle and, turning towards Severus, he smiled. “And a happy Valentine’s Day to all of you.” 

“Do you have a present for Severus, dad?” Al asked. “I hope so because he worked really hard on breakfast.”

“I can see that,” Harry said, eyes still locked with Severus’. “And yes, I do have a gift for him.” 

“What is it?” Al asked.

James smacked him. “Idiot! It’s a surprise! He’s right here.” 

“Oh. Right.”

Harry tore his gaze from Severus’. “Yes, it is a surprise, so, no, I can’t tell you.” 

They all ate together, laughter and smiles prevailing, until finally, the food was gone. 

“James, do you think you can take the tray back to the kitchen?” Severus asked. 

James grinned. “Sure.” Screwing up his face, he concentrated, a broad smile widening his mouth when the tray floated up and towards the door. 

“Don’t drop it!” Harry warned. 

“I won’t,” James promised, walking behind the tray, Al trailing after him. Lily Luna, fast asleep, was still curled in Harry’s lap. 

“So you have a gift for me, do you?” Severus asked softly.

Leaning closer and taking care not to wake Lily, Harry kissed him. “Oh yes, I definitely do,” he murmured, pouring all his love into his expression.

Severus smiled, his eyes glistening with promise. “Then I look forward to it.” 

~


End file.
